


Speed of a Demon

by ChangedUsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pack Stuff That Affects Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername
Summary: Malia went over to stiles to ride out her first full moon as a member of the pack.





	

Stiles felt anxious. 

He knew that later tonight, Malia will silently creep in through his window and wake him up with some licking. Stiles had found out early on that since Malia is a coyote and is in a relationship, her full moon is different than most. She goes into heat every single month, and because Stiles is her mate, something happens to him as well. His cock not only grew to 14 and a half inches, He now grows a knot on his cock when ever he is about to cum. All of this shook him but, Stiles eventually got used to it. But it had now changed again. Malia was now fully integrated into the pack, which meant she was faster, stronger, and more powerful. Stiles hadn't really thought about it until today, but will her increased attributes affect their normal way of doing things. Stiles was still thinking about this when he heard a light thump. He turned around to see Malia, wearing only underwear and a bra. "Oh Stiles, I feel weird." She moaned sexily."I need you." Malia whispered into Stiles' ear, biting his ear lobe. "Oh, well... Uh you can have me Ma-." Stiles was cut off as Malia snaked her right hand down his jeans."Oh, Stiles you're so hard." Malia hissed as she moved her hand up and down his lengthy cock. She unbuckled his pants and took off his shirt quickly. Once Stiles was in his underwear, his rock hard penis more than poking out a pant leg, Malia took off her "clothing" slowly. 

Malia then pulled down Stiles' underwear gasping sexually in surprise. "Holy Shit. Stiles, Oh my god." Oh my god was right, Stiles previously envious cock which was 14 and a half inches had grown to 19 and a half. Stiles realized that him being Malia's mate increased his cock length. "So what do we do?" He questioned. "Well let's test it out." Malia replied. She then grabbed his now enormous cock, stroking it several times before putting the tip in her mouth. She swirled and sucked hard on Stiles' cock. She then sucked down 3 more inches. Then more. Then Malia had 13 inches down her throat. Stiles kept moaning and groaning as Malia kept slurping and sucking his member of steel. She sucked and licked until she had 18 inches down her. Without her healing ability, Malia didn't thought she would have been able to take as much of his magnificent meaty member as she did. Then she felt it. Malia felt her nose against Stiles' recently shaved groin. She gurgled his cock in affirmation. She made noises with her throat, causing the vibrations to be sent up and down Stiles' veiny cock, making his grunt in pleasure.

After several more minutes of the most powerful sucking Stiles' had ever felt, he noticed the itch. He felt an itch growing on the base of his cock, that almost felt like swelling. Malia yelped in surprise, feeling his cock start to grow down her throat. Stiles started slamming her mouth. He started panting as he rammed down Malia's throat with his huge cock, losing all rhythm and pacing. Stiles then started moaning as he began to cum. Stiles shot spurt after spurt down Malia's tight throat, still fucking it. He kept shooting down her throat and didn't stop for 5 minutes. After filling her throat, mouth and nose, Stiles felt an overcoming urge to fuck her. Stiles then pushed Malia onto his bed and grabbed his cock and pushed his large tip into her. Stiles hissed in ecstasy as he slowly inched into her with his enormous cock. Malia could feel every detail and every vein from his hard cock as he pushed it all in. Malia came after all 19 and a half inches were inside of her. Stiles then pulled out. Then started ramming into her quickly. He grunted with each thrust as he fucked her harder and faster. He slammed his gigantic cock into her tight pussy hearing Malia cry out in pleasure from the several orgasms she was experiencing. Stiles kept pushing his large lengthy meat pole into her small vagina. Then Stiles felt it. The pleasurable itch at the base of his cock starting to swell. Malia started shouting louder in pleasure. Stiles pushed his knot into her. He started ramming and slamming into as fast as humanly possible, each pull causing Stiles' gigantic knot to hit Malia's sensitive pussy. Stiles kept fucking her until he came. His cock shooting splashes of cum into her for minutes. He kept groaning and moaning, shooting shot after shot into Malia until he stopped. Stiles then pulled his cock out of her drenched pussy and climbed into the bed with her as they both fell asleep.


End file.
